charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Catra Lecroix
name: Catra Démon LeCroix age: 17 birthdate: October 31st 2003 species: witch, affiliation: good, sexual orientation: straight powers: Atmokinesis, Elemental Generation (only Water and Earth have been mastered) History Catra had your average Wiccan upbringing until she was 8. She had a mom and dad that loved her and a twin sister who... well... was different, more of a rebel than Catra herself. After a few years she also had a younger sister, Emi. Catra loved the fact her and her sister where identical twins but had different birthdays. Two minutes apart make the difference of a whole day! She is the older of the two twins but you would know it straight away. Catra was always the more mature of the twins. She would always be there for her sister, but her sister wasn't always there for her. Growing up Catra was always very focused on using her powers away from her life. Even at 7 years old Catra made sure that anything she done wasn't always magical related. Catra never used her powers on mortals to tease or annoy them. When Catra's younger sister was born, Emi, she was overjoyed. She had a sister who she felt a bond she should have had with Kesi.Catra was always helping with her younger sister and always has felt the need to protect her, even against Kesi. All was normal in her life until one night when she and her twin were 8. Catra went out that night to have a sleep over at her friend's house. Kesi wasn't invited as she was grounded for breaking curfew again. Kesi ALWAYS broke curfew and their mom had had enough with Kesi's attitude. She was a teenage at 8! Emi was staying with a family friend as she was away tot he zoo and demanded a sleep over with her friend. She was allowed as well. Catra was woken up by her friend's mom to go to Magic School randomly in the middle of the night. Catra wasn't sure why this was happening or what had happened, she knew it couldn't be good. Once there, Leilani Mahala, the Elder in charge at that time, took her into a room she'd never been in before, the headmistresses office. Kesi however had been here a million times! There she was told her parents had been murdered by a strong, powerful demon. That's all she was told about it though, nothing else was said, even if there was anything said, Catra couldn't tell you what happened. Cat could have fainted if no one else was in the room. After that Catra, Emi and Kesi moved into the dorms at Magic School. She grew to love it there, even wants to be a teacher, or at least help out with the kids. Catra tends to help with the younger classes as she feels she is part of the school since she's lived there full time since she was 8. Cat likes to be involved in social events and general events within the school. Catra feels her heart break when seeing Kesi being so self destructive and tries to talk her out of it. This may never happen but only time will tell. She was told recently that once she turns 18 she will be the legal guardian of Emi. School Life Catra is popular at the school, well she's well known. She has many friends in all different years at the school and wouldn't have it any other way. She thinks of it as her home and is protective of the younger students, especially those who live there with her on a full time basis. She admires the head teacher and the others for their work within the school and with the students. Catra can see the good they do and how much time and effort goes to making the school work. At school, Catra is generally found with Lori, her best friend or hanging about with Wyatt, her other good friend. She confides a lot in these two and is thankful for their friendship. She has been there so long she has her own room, her and Lori basically have their own 'apartment' area with Kesi and one other girl in the dorm. Most of the full time seniors have the same set up. Emi, her little sister is usually about but she is in dorms with her own friends. Catra and Kesi don't always get on, however she shares a bond with her sister that they don't even realize how close it is. They share a kind of empathic connect, but this is only between the sisters, no one can interface it and no one can come in between it and it doesn't go beyond each other and their little sister. Category:Students Category:Juniors